


What's Mine Is Yours

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [4]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: "We’re moving in together… Now what are we going to do with all of these duplicate copies of books, movies, video games, etc. that we have"</p><p>-</p><p>Seth doesn't want to get rid of anything he brought from his house and he's freaking out about it when Roman doesn't even actually care if they have duplicates or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this at all ugh but wow its not a parent (based) au for once go me anyway hope you enjoy!

Roman’s thoughts were right when he said Seth would agree to move in with him.  Seth moved in Tyler’s stuff first to get his things all fixed so while Seth packed up more at the other house, Roman was back home with Tyler, building a new dresser.

“When can we eat lunch, papa?” Tyler whines, laying dramatically on his bed. Roman huffs out a laugh while looking at the directions for this dresser.

“When daddy gets back, bud.” Roman tells him. “Come help papa with this.”

About an hour later, the dresser was built and Seth was coming through the front door with pizza.

“Pizza!” Tyler shouts, holding his hands up for the box which Seth hands him.

“Hello to you too, Ty.” Seth chuckles.

“Hey baby.” Ro greets Seth catching his lips in a kiss.

“Grab that box right there for me?” Seth asks, tilting his head up and stealing another quick kiss before Roman nods.

“What the hell is in this box?” Roman groans, setting it in front of the couch where Seth sat.

“Movies and games and stuff like that. I guess we have to go through and take out duplicates.”

While Tyler watched and ate his pizza, Roman and Seth made a pile of duplicate movies and games. Seth frowned whenever he tossed a movie in the pile, Roman noticed but didn’t say anything to him. He honestly didn’t even care about have two copies of the same movie.

“I don’t wana give these away.” Seth tells Roman, looking at one of the childrens movies in the pile. “These are Tylers.”

“Babe I don’t care about having the same movies, we didn’t even actually have to do this. Plus, if we have duplicates, it looks like we have a bigger movie collection.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Seth groaned. “I’m all pouty about giving away movies and you could’ve just told me we didn’t have to. Jerk.”

“Mm, you love me though.” Roman tells Seth, a smirk on his face.

“Ugh, I do. I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.”

Tyler decides it’s time to make himself the center of attention again, sitting between the two.

“I love you, daddy.” He says while kissing him on the cheek.

“And, I love you papa.” He says to Roman, kissing his cheek as well. Tyler has never said that to Roman before and Ro’s heart swelled with joy when it happened. It truly means a lot to him that Tyler loves him. Seth watches the two as Tyler tackles Roman to the ground, and he sees Tyler’s face of regret when Roman starts tickling his sides.

Seth’s glad that Tyler likes Roman so much, and he’s also glad that Roman wanted to claim Tyler as his own. Roman is an amazing person, and Seth is beyond happy that a man as great as he is loves him and his son. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a question !! if i were to make a fic for these two (including tyler of course :)) would you want ro and seth to be established already or start all the way from the beginning? pls let me know and pls leave feedback for this one shot! :)


End file.
